One Big Family
by JollyRobyn
Summary: What if there were people who lived in Suze's house before her. What if the whole family were mediators. Heres a story with of one meditating family coming back to Carmel and finding more Mediators. Changed rating for future chapters
1. Meet The Family

"Come on Peter wake up were almost there." I hear my mom whisper into my little brother's ear as the plan started to descend. I laughed knowing all she would get is a snort for an answer. I looked out the window at good old Carmel, California. This was where I was born and raised and I missed it, alot. It has only been about a year but hey come on can you blame me; Washington DC was not the greatest place. My dad was everywhere working with this ambassador or this one or for some one or other that needed a translator. He knew almost every language; you name it French Italian Spanish Hebrew, Germany Japans Chinese Polish ... you know all that stuff. That was ok since he wasn't home in Carmel any way. My mom is a stay at home seamstress and was able to stay in my life as a usual mother would to their daughter, nothing new there the only reason I didn't like DC was because of one thing. The ghost there are nasty, I mean you try to help them and no they just don't listen. Like this one guy who I told can't talk to his wife because she was dead too and he just went ahead and attacked me. Of course I had pin him to the ground and try to explain and he finally went to his final destination. Yeah I can see ghost kind of popular hobby in my family. See we can all see them which make's living together just a bit more bearable, since when there's a problem and we can't figure it our we just go to some one in the family. There's 8 of us which sometimes make me think my parent are crazier then I thought. I'm the middle and the only girl so some people look at us like Snow white and the seven dwarfs. Both of the oldest are twins so there's Fred and George, dopey and Sneezy, then Matt and Nate, Happy and Doc. The first two are 24 and third year of college, the other two are freshman in college and 21. All four are in Carmel missing us ... I hope. Then there's Joe, bashful. He's 15 and the freshman/mint that I would pick on if I didn't feel so bad for him. Then there's Dave, we don't get along so well, he's grumpy. And some times I don't' blame him 12 is a hard age to go through especial when he's second to last. But last is Peter he's the cutest but he sleeps so much for being 9, AKA Sleepy. Then good old snow white, me. My Name's Rachel Lansing and I am17 with almost no friends. See I always had to take care of some one or help a ghost or something or other that's why friends weren't to easy to come by. Plus they find me well weird. I make my own clothes since I hate malls or any sort of stores and since I can make them and why waste the money ona look alike that I don't like to my taste. I read all these hard books and I only get along with guys. This would be why my best friends this guy named Ian Klinly who (I hope still remember me as more then friends) is around Happy's and Doc's age and his band which is all older but not by much or same age. O sure I had one friend that was a girl but we didn't talk except for lunch and that when everything came out but when I was a freshman she was a 7th grader. Now the reading big book thing is explained easily, my "father" read them all the time and he just got me into the habit. I usually call him papa since he taught me Spanish and kind of raised me when my parents were too busy with whatever they were doing. Well see the only problem was he was well pretty much dead. Yeah our old house was haunted by an 1850's gentleman named Hector de Silvia, or Jesse as us kids like to call him. 


	2. That's just Gross

A/N: Sorry I didn't do a A/N for the first chapter but here it is. I have a week off and I just felt like writing something so here's what I thought of. Hope you enjoy O and please I want your opinion but nothing to evil.  
  
Chapter 2: That's just gross  
  
"It's too bright" muttered Dave as he got off the plane.  
  
"We'll be home soon Dave don't worry" my mom said in a soothing voice.  
  
"You mean Andy's home right" Joe whispered.  
  
"Yes that's what she means," but it's kind of our home too. See Andy and my dad are old college buddies. They were both interested in old stuff. Andy into old houses, while my dad into anything old. Now when my dad saw our house he fell in love with it and bought it as soon as he could. There weren't any of us at the time so I usually blame the house when I think about all my siblings since the house is some what big not the biggest but still enough to accommodate a lot of people at once. Especially we got a nanny with the house. Yeah Jesses a nanny, an extremely hot nanny but lets not going into that. I could never think of him romantically since he raised me with my parents. He's like my brothers except nicer... wait taking that back he's not nice, he's a brother.  
  
"Rachel get in we don't' have all day." Dave yelled at me.  
  
"Hey you want to carry him" I yelled back and shift Peters weight on my hip. Joe blushed a deep red.  
  
"Please get in I think people are looking" I sighed and slid into the car. Dad started the car and drove down the coast. He tried to stay close to the coats since he knows I like the water and he knows it bugs Dave. It's always fun to bug him because he usually starts to laugh if we all laugh. My mom turned around in her seat and looked at me.  
  
"Enjoying being back in the sun"  
  
"More then you know mom more then you know "  
  
"Is everyone excited to see our favorite family?"  
  
"You mean Jesse" said Bashful  
  
"I meant the Ackerman's but him too." Bashful got a scared look on his face. I knew it was from knowing Brad was going to be there. Brad used to beat him up and make fun of him and I use to protect him which didn't help until I sucker punch Brad for being so mean to MY brother.  
  
"Mom do we really have to stay with them"  
  
"What?' my dad inquired "You don't like them"  
  
"Only brad" grumbled grumpy  
  
"Well he's a bit insensitive but he's still human."  
  
"Can we some how replace Brad with Jesse?" Bashful asked. My parents smiled like they would have laughed if it was any other son then Joe.  
  
"We only wish" I whispered and looked down at Peter "Don't suck your thumb" He instantly removed his thumb from his mouth and I laughed. The kid has hearing like a dog; much like ghost. They drive my crazy sometimes but you sometimes meet the good ones and it makes me feel good after I help one. Like I meet Kelly's great grandma one time. It kind of helped me understand why she's so...Well her. Didn't make me like her any more but hey it helped me pity her more. Then there's some ghost that no one likes and you just have to give the job to some one else. I usually try to stick with a job but Jesse made me give up my last two before I moved. I was so mad at him I didn't talk to him even while we were leaving I didn't even act like he's there. I even screamed while leaving "I hope you get stuck with some ugly girl that can't see you." My parents weren't too happy but I felt better. I felt the car stop and Peter move to get out. I looked up to were my room used to be. That stubborn goat wasn't there and I was thankful for it since I was afraid to face him.  
  
"Come on, Snow we don't have all day." I sighed "Coming, coming" I dragged my feet into the house not wanting to see how it looks from Andy's remodeling, I didn't want to see the new wife and or kid she has. I wanted thing to be the same when I left and I just came back form a too long vacation. I finally opened the door and my middle was engulfed in to small arms.  
  
"Hey, David how you doing?" I said and kneeled down and gave him a proper hug. David was the youngest; I hope he still is, of the Ackerman's. I like him the most since he reminds me of my family. Red hair, sticking out ears, and a goofy grin, I used to call that the look of the Lansing since we all have a shade of red hair and a goofy grin.  
  
"Rachel I have so much good news for you!"  
  
"And what's that?" I asked while walking into the house to put down my bag.  
  
"Jesse's REAL!" When he said that, I just stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"wh-wh- what are you talking about?" I said as I slowly got up.  
  
"Jesse your imaginary friend when you were younger, I guess you must have been a history buff even then and knew he lived in your room one time and then disappeared. Well we found his body over the summer and well here" He shoved an article in my face and there was a dead body that looks like its been rotting for over 150 years. The caption read "Found in The Ackerman's Backyard Hector De Silvia was found over 150 years of thinking he ran off to San Francisco." I took a double take at the body to make sure it was his and when I saw the handkerchief that dried my tears and cleaned my cuts well I did the only thing that didn't make too much of a mess, I passed out.  
  
A/N: Well next chapter is going to be finally meeting Suze and they become some what friends more of finding each others "gift". I'll try to update soon 


	3. Meeting another one

Chapter 3: Meeting another one  
  
"Ray, Ray come on babe wake up." Nombre de dios, who is calling me babe? O wait yeah that's Brad .... Wait... EWWW!!!!!  
  
"You call me that again and I'll kill you" I said after I grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the wall. I held my head  
  
"Dios what did I hit my head on?" I looked up at them. Brad was on the ground in the back were I put him. BY my bed was Andy next to him was my mom and behind her was dad. I could see David looking in and Jack taking all the stuff to different bedrooms. I looked over to the window seat and there sat some girl. She wasn't a ghost so I breathed a bit deeper. I guess she has been occupying my room. I bet Jesse was really interested in her. I silently giggled to myself. She was looking outside but she had a slight blush on. I looked up at my mom for answers.  
  
"You just fell honey what did you see." I raised my eye brow. Did she really think I wanted to tell her?  
  
"Nothing I think I need rest."  
  
"Yeah that sounds good I'll bring up some soup later, Suze can stay with you if you want some company." The girl at the window looked over from the ocean to us. I just nodded and pretended to get comfortable in her bed. The grown ups left and brad came closer.  
  
"Suze I can take her to my room so you can have time with your precious lover boy." I grab the blankets as tight as I could because there was no way in infierno that I was going to HIS room.  
  
"Brad go away I don't think she wants your company." I heard some shuffling and the door slam and lock. I looked up and she was sitting at the window seat again. I sat up.  
  
"Gracias. Como Te llamas?" She looked at me strangely and after a few moments of the room being in an eerie silence I noticed what I did wrong. "O sorry." I said and hit my self in the head. "Spanish is my native tongue so sometimes I slip into it. Just guess what I'm saying and try to answer."  
  
She blinked a few times and then said "My names Suze Simon. And your welcome I don't' think any girl would want to spend time with Brad other them..."  
  
"Debbie yeah I know used to live around here." I interrupted her. She looked at me strangely and then looked outside. "So... you went to the Academy too."  
  
"Yeah it's a cool place except my only friends there now is CeeCee, Adam and Max." She turned around quickly "you know Ceecee and Adam?"  
  
"Yeah they're a cool bunch aren't they?" She nodded  
  
"They're the kind of friends everyone needs."  
  
"Is CeeCee still on the newspaper?"  
  
"Yeah she wrote the article you fainted over."  
  
"I didn't' faint I blacked out." I laughed and got up and walked over to the other side of the window seat to sit down. "And I usually don't get grossed out by that stuff." She laughed a bit at that.  
  
"Sure I bet you're a tough girl." She said with a giggle.  
  
"Hey 7 brothers makes you tough." She looked at me shocked. "SEVEN! What drove your parents to have so many kids in a house like this?" She spread her arms out to show how small the house is. I laughed at her she was going to be fun I knew it  
  
"Don't' ask me ask my parents later." I shifter my weight and looked over her shoulder and I saw this HUMONGUS book.  
  
"O you must found one of my books sorry about that" I got up to get the book and Suzes eyes got bigger. I picked it up and looked at the title Theory of Plato. Wait the last book I had here was Greek philosophy and does it fit in with today. And now that I remember it I returned that to the library. So how did this.... I turned to her and started to flip through the book.  
  
"So..." I said and then I found it. When no ones around sometimes Jesse writes weather he agrees or not or some sort of note and this said "No a quiero Susannah Yo armo ella" I slammed the book closed and laughed to myself "You meet Jesse" To say she was shocked would by the biggest lie in the world. 


	4. Espera, no thanks

Chapter 4: Espera, no thanks  
  
"Who-who are you talking about?" Suze stuttered out turning a bright red.  
  
"Mhm yeah I get it. Jesse you know the hot guy that got killed in this house. You know really low shirt all that stuff." I looked over at her and her face was redder then the red dome of the academy. I laughed "I guess you did see him." I flopped down on my stomach on the bed. "So you guys do anything?" She turned a deeper shade of red and then looked over with a deer in the head lights look. "How do you ...?"  
  
"Know. Come on Suze one plus one always equals two so work out the math."  
  
"Wait so you're one too."  
  
"Ding, ding! Give a prize to the lady."  
  
"Gosh why does everyone come to Carmel?"  
  
"We voted it was the water. Mediators are attracted to it... we think." I said while grabbing a magazine "how can you make red frizzy hair sleek" hmmmm this might be helpful later. I started to flip through.  
  
"Wait who's WE?" Suze asked still in the denial phase  
  
"Me and my brothers we're all mediators."  
  
"O... My and you used to live in this house. What about you parents? What did Jesse think of this?"  
  
"Well my parents are it too they think it's just a recessive gene and since they both had it then all the kids got it. And Jesse was thrilled a whole family he can put him self in after well he died and everything it was like a second chance." I said reading over the good shampoos to use.  
  
"So he raised you like a dad" she said looking a bit shocked over at me  
  
"No like a brother it was like he's my prince in all the dwarfs." I said flipping through a few more pages of the magazine.  
  
"Wait your prince?" Suze eyed my suspiciously. That's when I knew it. She likes him and I already knew his feelings. Now do I go along and drag her feeling or just tell her the truth. Hmmmm decisions decisions.  
  
"Well yeah you know he kind of protected me and stuff. I am the only girl so he helped when he felt like it and sometimes he ganged up with the guys. You know like a brother would." I said and looked up at her. She looked slightly relieve ok go in for the kill. "Why would you care isn't he annoying sometimes."  
  
"No.. I mean well, He's helpful sometimes. And nice when he knows you need it." Her eyes looked out into the sun like she was looking at something extremely interesting. O yeah she far gone. I whistled slowly  
  
"You got it bad don't you?" I whispered. Finally putting the magazine away and standing in front of her. She still had that look in her eye and I don't' think she was listening "Hello Suze." I tapped her on the shoulder she turned back to me "yeah your gone." I said as I head towards the door.  
  
I heard her sigh and trun towards me "Just don't tell any one ok especial your family since they all know Jesse. Father D doesn't really approve and all that and he moved to the rectory but he usually visits around..." She didn't have to tell me the time I felt his presence come into the room before he could come. I quickly walked to the door opened it and ran out just when I heard him say "Herminta... espera!" But I didn't wait and ran down stairs.  
  
Andy was coming up with the soup at the same time, "You know what I feel a lot better why don't' we just eat doesn't stairs catch up on things." I put on a smile and followed Andy downstairs. Yeah I'm a chicken but hey I don't' want to be in his wrath if he's still mad at me.  
  
A/N: wow I sure did write a lot in one day. Hmmm maybe I should start a new one... no I still got to get a plot for this one. Don't worry I have one in mind... kind of. Well you'll see. Thanks if you review if you didn't could you please. Love, Robyn 


	5. Parts of an argument

Chapter 5: Parts of an argument  
  
"So Rachel how was things in Washington?" ask Mrs. Ackerman. I've been down here for about a half hour try as hard as I can to make excuse why I didn't want to go to my... Suze's room. I know he's still up there I can feel it and I just still can't face his wrath.  
  
"Well it was nice with all the stuff to see on the weekend and that but there are people every where and to get to the ocean you have to drive so far. Good books though" Mrs. Ackerman looked at me strange like she didn't know kids read. Andy poked her in the side and whispered something in her ear and she looked a bit brighter.  
  
"So you know some of the decent guy around here" I nodded "do you think you can introduce them to Susie." I blinked a few times. Susie? I pretty sure she's saying suze but she had Jesse so should I cover for her or what.  
  
"Um sure their nice guys their a lot older but their cool." I said and then took a sip of some hot tea. Ahhhh soothing tea really gives your nerves a releaser.  
  
"I don't know," said my mother out of no where "those guy are a bit rough. Are you sure their not taking anything?"  
  
"Mom no their not" I said tiredly. I hate when my mom got to this kind of stuff. My friends are good; they don't take needles or any of that stuff. They only thing the actually do is get too relaxed on candles and stuff that smells good when they burn. I looked upstairs wondering if Jesse was still there. Yeah he was but I bet if I get my jacket really quick and run he won't notice. I had at least an hour till dark so I could go some where maybe see father Dominic, the beach, or find where my brother live.  
  
"I don't know dear I still think they are maybe if I...." my mom started  
  
"You know mom just relax their fine and I think I need some air, I'll be home before dark." I got up before any one could say anything. I climbed up the stairs trying not to lose my nerve but then I got to her door. I was about to reach to the door when I heard screaming start.  
  
"Jesse come on its not that big of a deal I mean I'm not hurt yet and I've been doing this for about 2 months so..."  
  
"No querida you will not see him again do you understand. He tried to kill you remember! No you can not do this for my sake I do not care if...." He stopped talking O no did he sense me. I opened the door quickly.  
  
Suze was on her bed looking annoyed and Jesse was standing by the Window looking out. I snuck up to my bag and quickly found a sweater for when it got cold. I looked at Suze and mouthed "good luck" I turned around and snuck towards the door but not before..  
  
"You too, Get back here." I slowly turned around looked up at Jesse. He looked at my furiously and his scar was whiter then I have ever seen it and a few things were shaking in her room. O Dios this was not a good idea.  
  
"Where are you going?" He snapped at me  
  
"Out," I spit out and then ran. I was down the stairs outside and on the sidewalk before I looked back. My original plan was to go to the beach but after seeing Jesse in the window with a murderous look on his face I changed my direction to see if Ian was home for the weekend. When I turned and looked up I saw Jesse get even madder. But soon he was gone and then I ran into him  
  
A/N: cliffy I always like those makes people of these weird things and something else happens or they already knew, great way to win a bet if you read a lot.... No that I would know *grows a halo* ok 6th chapter coming soon. 


	6. New case

Chapter 6: New Case  
  
"Ouch," I whispered as I got up from the ground "you need to watch were your going you know." I glared at Jesse and kept on walking. If I stopped to start yelling into thin air I know some one will grab me and throw me into a Looney bin or something. That's a mediator's greatest fear, the Looney bin.  
  
He grabbed my arm to try and stop me but I jerked my arm and he let go. "Don't ignore me, young lady, we have a lot to talk about." He said meaner then ever and started to follow me.  
  
"Fine what do you want to tell me? You hate me. You can't stand me. Get out of my house or maybe it haha your curse didn't work you stupid....."  
  
"Rachel stop it I'm not here to say any of that stuff. I'm here to say you should stay home. You know I don't like you going to that boys house." He said walking backwards in front of me.  
  
"O please like I didn't know that think about it you tried to stop me every time I went there but you know what, Hector, I like this boy so leave me alone." He winced when I said his name and looked really hurt. I didn't care it's what he gets for being so protective. I pushed past him and refused to talk to him any more. We came up to the cross walk and it was the last minute of people coming and going.  
  
"I know you won't talk to me because of these ... vehicles. But you can still listen. I'm sorry about the last two cases before you left but you just don't' know how dangerous they were." I made a small growling noise in my throat and speed up.  
  
"No matter how fast you go I'll be here. Herminita, you know I can't just let you go your parents trust me to look after you. Plus I worry about you with this boy. He's asking for things you can't give." I roll my eyes. He always says that Jesse thinks every guy wants something from me I can't give. Especial guys with long hair, which Ian does. Its really nice silky long hair that's brown with yellow streaks from being in the sun for so long. IT goes to about the bottom of his ears and.... Ok back on track Jesse's still yelling at you.  
  
"Plus whose more important him or Padre?"  
  
I turned around for a second and gave him you guess look and kept on walking. He gave off a frustrated yell and yelled out "estas loca! Tu no vas la casa de muchacho. Yo no permito. PARADA!"  
  
I turned on to a side street and wondered why he was yelling so loud. He knew there was no way in infierno that I was stopping. I had to see my friend even I was almost there why would I want to stop. I started to hum to myself not wanting to listen to Jesse mumbles as he followed.  
  
I went down another street and everything got really quite. I could see the sun setting and hoped the Ian would give me a ride home after we talked. I could hear the ocean too but you can't see it unless you went to the very tip of the roof on one of the houses.  
  
I came up to his hosue and knock on the door. I heard a muffle "Get the Door" and then some huffing and small groan. Then the door opened. Mr. Kinkly stood at the front door with a beer in one hand. His eyes were red and his hair dishelfed. He looked like he's worn the same shirt for a week, or more. I couldn't tell.  
  
"Um hi Mr. Kinkly his Ian home?" I asked nervously. He grunted and moved out of the way so I could come in.  
  
"He's in his room." He said and headed up the stairs. I followed but still tried to shrink in the background. I wish I was down wind from him though he smelled horrid. The smell was more then BO and Beer. I could also smell whiskey and cigarettes and other alcoholic products. Jesse gave me a look that said told you so and I glared at him.  
  
We got to his room and Mr. kinkly shouted "You got another person to say sorry. Don't make them stay long you got to cook dinner." Then he left looking at his beer like he needed more.  
  
Ian was on his bed throwing a baseball in the air. Up ... down... up...down.... "I don't need your pity I can handle this by my self." He said still not looking up.  
  
"I don't know why you would want my pity I juts came up to say hello and for a ride home." He held the ball still while I walked into the room. I sat down on his desk. This was my usual spot when he's home.  
  
"Snow...?" HE said and slowly got up and looked at me.  
  
"The one and only" I said while shrugging. He got up slowly like he didn't believe it was me. Jesse, who was leaning on the door, said "Rachel sorry I have to go. Padre gets nervous if I don't get home soon." And he disappeared. I snorted in my head. I didn't care where he was as long as he was out of my life.  
  
I felt hands grabbing my shoulders. I looked and there was Ian, in tears shaking me like I was about to die or something. "O god" he muttered. He grabbed my face and traced it with his hands. "O god your really back" and with saying that he engulfed me into a death grip hug.  
  
"Come on Ian its ok it's not like I was going to leave forever."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You don't know how good it is to see some one who actually cares." He let go and just held my shoulders looking at me like I would disappear in a minute.  
  
"I'm not going any where don't look at me like that."  
  
"That's what my mom said before she died."  
  
"What do you mean? Where is your mom?" I asked more worried when I say tears coming into his eyes. O no the drinking being sorry. O god if he says it.....  
  
"She died of child labor... and the stupid kid didn't make it any way." Shit.  
  
A/N: Dum- dum dum the plot thickens but where to know. Who gets to meditate this new ghost? And does Jesse ever trust Ian (sounds like my big fat Greek wedding) Find out in next chapters of One big family. 


	7. old bonds return

Chapter 7: Old bonds returned  
  
"O god Ian I'm so..."  
  
"Don't say it. Heard everyone say it but not mean it. I know you're sorry you don't have to say it. Just... can you stay?" He asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly dragged me off his desk. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. This is the way life should be. Always in the arms of the one you love.  
  
"I can't my parents are going to get worried."  
  
"Then can I come over?"  
  
"No we have enough kids in the house I don't think the grown ups can handle another one. Why do you want to leave so bad? Stay home where you can remember her."  
  
"I know my mom like the back of my hand I have all that I want to remember her by here," he pointed to his head "and here" then he nuzzled his head into my neck.  
  
Even though I was enjoying his attention to me a lot I had to make him stop. "ian come on." I said and pushed away and leaned against his desk. He snorted and sat on his bed.  
  
"Same old you, trying to make sense of stuff. Rachel get use to it the world isn't suppose to make sense. I need to get out of my house, away from the memories, from my father." He spat out the last name like it was some evil curse. HE ran his hands through his hair. Ian liked doing that no matter what but mostly when he's trying to look sexy or annoyed. I think it's the later of the two.  
  
"I'm making sense of you what is your father doing."  
  
"He's over acting the whole thing did you see the mess he's in" he sighed and looked at me. "You shouldn't be here its not save, come on I'll walk you home." HE walked to the door and opened it. I walked up and closed it in his face.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not safe here?" He turned around to look at me. It was quite for few second and he played with my hair. "Ian answer me." I said sternly with a glare.  
  
"On the way home just," another sigh! "I need to get you out of the house." He turned around and opened the door again this time I didn't stop him. I followed him down the stairs and to the door. He opened that door and then MR. Kinkly slammed it on our face.  
  
"Where do you think your going, kids?" He said and looked me over with a look that made my skin crawl. His eyes settled on my chest, Gracias Dios, Ian saw and moved in front of me.  
  
"I'm walking Rachel home." Ian said through gritted teeth. He then tried to open the door again but was yet again stopped.  
  
"It's dark out, dear, why don't you stay the night?" Mr. Kinkly said with a sickly grin.  
  
"She's actually not feeling good so," Ian opened the door for a last time looking at his dad like he was the devil himself. "We'll be going." With that he pushed me out of the door a followed quickly. He closed the door strongly but I could see his dad in the window, just staring at us.  
  
"Ian what's wrong with your dad?" I asked while he pushed me a few houses up the street. Ian looked annoyed and sick at the same time but more worried then anything.  
  
"Look," he said while he came next to me and held my hand as we walked, "He's looking for some one to take moms place. She... she was pretty much all he had. So please just don't come over any more. I don't' want his drunken state to take over and well..." He looked down at me with a pitying look and I knew what he was going at. Sure in Washington I almost was but all three of my brothers stop him. Plus it was a ghost so I didn't have to worry about some long court case or whatever.  
  
"I know you worried about me but I'll be fine," He continued after a few minutes of silence. "I'm at the flat most of the time and I probably won't come home on weekend now. So you have to see your brother."  
  
I groaned. I loved my brothers and everything but I can only stand the younger group or the older group at one time. I knew if we saw them my parents would drag everyone up to where they lived and it would be a zoo. Ian laughed at me.  
  
"You know it will be fun" he said as we turned the corner to the busy streets.  
  
"Yeah I know its just all of them remember the house before they moved, or on the weekends." This started a new waves of laughter as he remembered the few times he came over. The first time her came over was for a project with Matt. George was going through hay season allergies and there were tissues everywhere. Peter was just born but no one notice since he was sleeping as usual. Dave was three and throwing a fit over something I don't' remember but I was trying to calm him down. Some how Ian was able to. Stupid guys. As we talked about how we meet at my house and become friends even though Matt and Nate were not happy about it.  
  
Once we got to the door we were laughing so hard we had to lean on each other. I got off Ian and leaned against the door. He leaned next to me and looked at. I looked back and soon we were quit just looking in each others eyes. Soon we were lost and he started to lean in. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek when the door opened  
  
I fell backwards with a small yip like a dog. I could here Ian laughing at me again and I looked backwards and there was Bard looking down at me laughing even harder. I looked at Ian with a smile and then I glared at Brad. Ian took his hand out and helped me up.  
  
"You ok." Ian asked as he chuckled  
  
"Yeah I'm fine see ya later." I said and closed the door. I turned around and glared at Brad who was still laughing. O Yeah he's a dead man.  
  
A/N sorry totally fluff chapter but I needed to get that in next chapter will be a family reunion or Rachel yelling at Jesse or a new ghost appearing . Yeah one of those what ever you want. 


	8. unanswered questions

Chapter 8: unanswered questions  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled at brad once I was in the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and threw at him. It hit him square in the noise and he screwed up his face in pain.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his nose.  
  
"For being a prev. Now how did you see me?"  
  
"Suzes window." He said and got out some orange juice. I got a glass and thrust it into his face  
  
"Use this." He took the glass with a disgusted look, "Now why were you spying on me?"  
  
"You know why." He said with a suggestive look. I stepped a few steps back and gave him a 'in your dreams look' and ran to my- Suze's room with the bruised apple. I opened the door and growled at nothing in particular.  
  
"Why did you let him in?" I turned to Suze.... And she wasn't there. 'hmm strange' I thought 'O well I guess I get the room to my self , which means' I jumped onto the day bed they set up for me, 'sleep' I was asleep in about a minute but before it came I saw a glow .... Dam.  
  
Jesse P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe after seeing her after a whole year she still hates me. I thought I taught her to forgive and forget. I looked out of the window Father Dominic gave me to stay away from Susannah but the view wasn't as nice you couldn't see the ocean. The garden outside is wonderful but.... No don't fool your self.  
  
NO it was Susannah that I missed not the view. The way her hair fell over her face when she was trying to hide something. The way her eyes light up when she got interested in something. The way... the way she juts gets to me.  
  
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I shouldn't' be thinking these thoughts. She alive and pure and perfect, I was juts the ghost that haunted her bedroom. It's completely different to be a father to some one like the Lansing family. I get to watch over them and their not to attach to me their only think of me as a father. Plus I can't give her what she wants as... a "boyfriend" I think the word is called now a days.  
  
I looked around my room. It was old and dusty, like me. I promised father Dominic that I wouldn't go back there (after the last time this morning) but maybe... maybe she wasn't home and I could just look around and just remember or just something.  
  
I disappeared and came back at her house. I looked over at her bed and remember how she would do her homework and ask me questions from it or inform me of how the world did after I died. I chuckled remembering how shocked she was when I would read her history book for fun.  
  
I heard something sigh on the other side of the room. I looked over wondering why Susannah would be sleeping on the floor. But it wasn't her Brown hair I saw flowing over the top of the covers but red hair, Rachel. I walked over to her side and sat down on the bed looking down at her.  
  
"You shouldn't try to sleep when you have guests." I said in serious tone thinking she was only pretending to sleep. I shook her shoulder after she didn't answer, she still didn't respond. I sighed. She always could sleep through a thunderstorm. I moved some hair out of her eye and pulled it away from her face. The only light that could be seen was what was coming from me.  
  
Susannah still wasn't back. I sat there holding back Rachel's hair like when she was younger. Finally I let go and looked at the clock. It was ten till 11! This is not a time for some one of her age to be out. Some one could get her and especially with her abilities is this more of a danger. I let go of her hair and walked over to the window looking outside waiting. To my luck and surprise an automobile came up to her house. Holding my non existent breath I prayed for it to be her and it was. She looked tired but safe, at least that's what I thought until I saw who drove her home. Paul Slater, (Spanish cussing). HE said something to my querida that made her go pale. She slowly backed away from the automobile to the house. She stumbled through the door, up the stairs and to her room.  
  
Her breath came out shallow as she slid down her shut door. Her hair standing in all directions and her dazzling green eyes looking at me with such an expression I could not describe.  
  
"Querida," I asked after a moments pause for her to catch her breath "what did he do?"  
  
"N-n-nothing Jesse, why would you think that?" She stood up and walked shakily to her dresser where she got out her sleeping garments. She made her way to the bathroom to change when I stepped in front of her.  
  
"Why I ask? Look at you, querida. Your scared of something I can see it in your eyes," Those beautiful eyes widened at that point, was the fear for me? No it was from that demon. "What does he make you do at these lessons?" Her eyes looked sad and hopeful for about a second and then they closed. She then leaned he head against my shoulder.  
  
"Jesse please let me tell you tomorrow I'm too tired to even know what happened." I put my arm around her waist wanting her to stay in my protection forever. As time went by she nuzzled closer and griped my shirt. If I had a heart it would probably have exploded by now and I would have been dead. Finally the clothes dropped from her hands and her even breathing told me she was sleeping.  
  
Gently I lifted her up and set her down on the bed. As I tucked her in she looked up at me her eyes half open saying thank you. I looked over to the other side where Rachel was. She was still fast asleep if face almost completely hidden under the blankets. So much like a cat. IF I was alive I would be the happiest man in the world. Both my love and my almost daughter are sleeping soundly for now. If I was alive I could protect them better. But I will protect them as best I can until I find a way to become alive or until they don't need me. With the thought of losing both of my loves to some one else, Rachel's real father and this Slater to querida, I left giving each a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
So, yeah sorry about not updating in so long but I've been really busy. I will be able to update sooner now that summers here. Also I'm sorry I changed POV. I'll only keep it inside the family so Jesses included since he's like a father and you always need a proper speaking person for a romantic mood, well at least for me. And I swear next chapter I'll get a plot going sorry this chapter was mostly a strange fluff. Um thanks to my 3 reviewers love, Robyn . 


	9. Mini Explosion

Chapter 9: Mini Explosion  
  
I was down the dark creepy hallway again. I knew I wasn't meant to be here I knew I had to find a way out but there was no clues where to go. When I went near the many doors that lined the hallway and reached for the knobs they would start on fire forbidding me to go near them. Then a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. I tried to turn my neck to see who it was but my neck couldn't go that far and it seemed even if I could turn my neck I wouldn't be able to see them because of the fog.  
  
"Let go." I screeched as I tried to pull this person hands off me. Yet it didn't let go.  
  
"Now now child would you want to hurt your benefactor?" It was a deep masculine voice and I grew more afraid just by knowing that.  
  
"How could you help me?" I growled still trying to get him off of me. I head him chuckle. One of his hands released me and grabbed me around the waste so I was closer to him and his well heated body. Before I could even start struggling I felt my energy leaving me slowly, almost like a lazy river. Teasing me with having some but it was agonizing. If I had energy to scream I would. "I can help you," He whispered roughly in my ear, "by bring back one you care for." With that I passed out in that world only to wake up in the guest bed.  
  
Who was he? I looked up at the ceiling. That voice I heard it every night and wondered the same thing every morning. It's been the same since I was small. The same creepy guy the same fear. I still don't' understand it and its so dam frustrating.  
  
The sun was coming in through the closed window and left a streak across my stomach. I made shadow puppets across it wasting the time I knew would be for tossing and turning and waking up the whole house. Yet I wasn't need for that job.  
  
"WHAT!!???" was heard across the whole house, along with a crashing of a plate. I jolted at that sound and ran downstairs. I knew it was Peter anything to get him that worked up had to be something. As I came down the stairs I heard Joe crying. O yeah something up.  
  
"What the hell is going on down here?" I hissed as I came to a halt in the Kitchen. Dave was standing next the Peter with a broken plate by his feet. Peter actually had his eyes open and Joe was sitting on the floor hiding in the corner crying. What the hell could happen to get this reaction from my sibling?  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Marge died?" Peter said looking at me like I was the devil or something. Marge was Mrs. Kinkly; she was a big fan of my mom's dresses and helped us get fabric. We would sometimes call her Aunt Marge.  
  
"And she gets this reaction? Come on guys your use to seeing people you know dead, and you've never done this."  
  
"That's because they never told us you would get raped because of it!" said Dave with his hands still shaking. I kneeled down and started to pick up the pieces of clay by his feet.  
  
"Please let's all clam down, cuz I already know." I said making sure I wasn't cutting myself, "Ian told me last night of everything and he's worried about the same thing." They all looked shocked and amazed at me like I juts grew another head. I took the pieces I was able to pick up and threw them up. "Now," I said and helped Joe up "how about all you leave so I can make breakfast."  
  
"I want to stay here just in case something happened." Whispered Joe as he leaned on me a bit and looked in the eye. Yes I know it's sad he's my height, but what's a girl suppose to do, sigh. So I looked him back in the eye with a pleading look.  
  
"You know I like to cook alone," I wined at him and made a puppy dog face. He wasn't buying it. Neither was the other two. They sat at the table where they had a perfect view. Dam brothers, for the safety of all humanity I believe no one should have them.  
  
With a sigh grabbed the ingredients for the best chocolate chip waffles around. I got out the waffle maker (What is that thing called any way) and started to make the batter. Everything was going smoothly until I stepped to the right a bit, where Dave was standing, and stepped on a piece of plate.  
  
"God fucking damit." I hissed out at my foot, hopping up and down away form the evil clay. The batter was going everywhere almost like a mini explosion. There was blood and batter everywhere. At my first shot David came running in the Joe then peter and last but not least Jesse materialized by my side, grabbing my arm right before I fell. The bowl slipped through my arm and clattered through Jesse's feet.  
  
"Dios, what did you do?" Asked Jesse as he tried to get me back on feet and just leaned on him. I was about to answer him when I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Joe stepped where Jesse was and he back up a bit but still close enough to help out. And did I need help or what I was starting to see spots.  
  
"What is going on down here." Asked Andy worriedly. Him, Mrs. Ackerman, mom, dad, Suze and David were looking down at us 4.... Well 5 if you count Jesse.  
  
"She was making breakfast and...."  
  
"Well you see we dropped some plates earlier and well....."  
  
"We told her not to we told her to sleep look how tired she is." All three started at once with a different story. They need a lesson in lies 101. My parents thought it had something to do with a ghost, I could they were looking at Jesse for answers and he did was shake his head. In the end they just sighed and my dad started to pick up the extra clay pieces and my mom careful walked me over to the table were she bandaged my foot. When she was doing that Andy started breakfast and while Mrs. Ackerman started to clean the kitchen. And to my luck my brothers finally thought it as safe to leave and play their games. Stupid gits. But every one seemed busy so I leaned down a bit and whispered to my mom "Did you know Marge is dead?"  
  
She sighed and concentrated on my foot "She seems to want to visit everyone in the family."  
  
"Except me," I said a little disgruntled "why doesn't she want to talk to me?"  
  
"She's worried about you and doesn't want to face you to tell the problem," She said looking at me "I suspect you know what the problem is," I gave a sigh and a nod "good were having a family meeting tonight any way." I gave her a confused look as she straightened up. "yes the other 4 are coming over tonight."  
  
"Can we fit them all in a table? I'm pretty sure I know math so there 6 Ackerman's and then 10, ok that's 16 people, inside, eating and you know we don't eat quietly." My mom patted me on the head  
  
"Dear you worry to much," I raised one of my eyes brows "yes I know blame it on Jesse...... what ever happened to him anyway?" We looked around the room and noticed him standing next to Suze behind the couch were my brothers were playing their games.  
  
"You still haven't...." He began but Suze refuse to look at him, Harsh. "Susannah please I'm worried about you, maybe you should get some more sleep you look very tired." Jesse now had lightly put his hands on Suze which were on the couch. I heard a small sigh from her and the she whispered something. Jesse's scare turned white but she wasn't looking up and she kept on talking and Jesse was getting madder, finally the table started to shake. Suze looked at him with pleading eyes. OOO what she do?  
  
I tried to get up but my mom pushed me back down and shook her head at me. We watch on as Suze walked away from here to her room and Jesse's angry rose until Grumpy Yelled out "Dude stop the screen from moving." He looked around like he just realized where he was and disappeared. I let out a low whistle. This was not going to be good day in the Ackerman house hold.  
  
How many siblings does Jesse have? What are the names? Need to know for future chapters. Thanks very much! Robyn 


	10. Hate an easy word to use

Chapter 10:  
  
"Andy, I'm positive we can find all of the spices and food. Now go there's not enough room." My mom harassed Andy as he tried to show her where everything is. Both my parents had persuaded the Ackerman/ Simon residents to go out to eat and enjoy a family meal for one night before it becomes one with 6 more people. After another ten minutes of my mom and Andy arguing the gang left.  
  
My dad let out a sigh of relief and went to the kitchen to start cooking. My mom headed towards the window, waiting for her babies to arrive. Joe went to help dad while peter napped and Dave played video games in the living room. I was going to go to my old room and start a new sewing project but Jesse had another idea.  
  
When I got to my room Jesse was pacing back and forth muttering about how some guy is evil and how Suze could ever trust him. I let him pace three more times before I cleared my throat. He looked up running his hands through his hair. "Rachel, come here we need to talk."  
  
He sat in the window seat and I sat opposite facing him. "Susannah," great one more person to keep up on their love life, "has been troubled by this boy who also has your special gift. I don't' want you to get caught up in all of this too so you are to stay away from him."  
  
"A name would be nice to know Jesse." He ran a hand through his hair, and then took both of my hands in his.  
  
"His name is Paul Slater. He goes to your school so he will not be a stranger. Yet you still must never talk to him, do you understand me?" I nodded giving him a curios look. Jesse just sighing giving my hand a squeeze. As if to reassure that I was there, "now as I saying he shares the same gift" I snorted "as you and Susannah. Only he calls himself a shifter." I snorted again shifter? If you're going to try to act cooler then mediators then at least get a better name. Jesse frowned at my un- lady like conduct but continued. "He was able to teach Susannah these new ways to deal with ghost through a deal. Now she is unhappy with it and I will not see you going through the same thing. I can not make her go back from the deal she made but I can stop you from this pain."  
  
I gave him a look that said what-am-I-suppose–to-do but he wouldn't look up from our hands. After a few minutes of him juts looking at my hands I spoke up. "So... what?"  
  
He looked up with a pained expression and continued. "I can not control what she does but I can make sure both of you are safe." He got up and started to pace the room almost as if he was telling me the biggest secret on the world.  
  
"How?" I said as I stretched my legs out on the window seat watching him with a curious expression.  
  
"By......," he stopped as we heard four motorcycles pull up in the drive way. My mother squealed with delight and I heard the old front door slam shut after she ran out. Random sayings of hi was heard across the front lawn. I turned towards the door ready to greet my brothers when Jesse grabbed my upper arm stopping me.  
  
"Jesse I have to go," I said tugging my arm away from him.  
  
"You will wait till I am done talking to you. Slater is dangerous, he isn't some one you juts brush aside when you want."  
  
"And I won't but right now he's not here to give me trouble. Yet my brothers are and they can give me trouble." I gave my arm one final pull still my arm was not free from papas grasp. I sighed. "Jesse we can finish this tonight just please, I haven't seen them in forever and you know I love them." Now it was his turn to sigh.  
  
He let go of my arm and I ran towards the door. He started to mutter something and then materialized in front of me. "I warn you now though, always look straight into his eyes, and if you don't it is easier for him to control your mind." OK mental note: always look into yes so don't' get..... Wait.....  
  
"He can what?" An evil look came into Jesse's eyes.  
  
"Susannah has informed me a few days ago when she went to those lessons Slater started to control her mind, she did something that she refuses to tell me," so you won't kill Paul I thought "But she learned that she must always look him in the eye. Also that bastardo said something about hurting her now or something with her family. Now do you see why I don't' want you to get involved?" Her family... they can't see ghost they wouldn't even know what would happen if something did happen to them. Ugh I already hate this guy.  
  
A/N: sorry for the long wait major writers block lately. So enjoy my sweat job story. –Robyn. 


End file.
